pregnancy’s a bitch
by PicturePerfectBitch
Summary: loosely based on Pitchslapped15’s ‘Coming out of the dark’. Beca and Chloe decide to have a baby, and ask Jesse to be the sperm donor. will old feelings surface, between Beca and Jesse? how will Chloe deal with Beca being pregnant with Jesse’s child? Beca has an uncomfortable and painful task ahead of her. who will be there to comfort her? Chloe? or Jesse?
1. a favor

**based on PitchSlapped15's 'Coming out of the dark'**

 **Disclaimer do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.**

 **please read and enjoy! :)**

Beca and Chloe have been dating ever since college. the two have always been inseparable and after five years of dating they decide to take the next step. usually that step would be getting married for most couples, but Beca Mitchell was _not_ the marrying type. so they came to a compromise, they wanted to have a baby.

although Chloe would have been more than happy to carry the baby, the two decided it would be best for Beca to carry the child. since Chloe was a few years older than Beca, Chloe had less eggs and less of a chance of being able to get pregnant, so Beca was the better option.

after that whole debacle, they came to face yet another problem. who would be the father.

they had two options. either get an anonymous sperm donor or ask someone who they knew and trusted. after the two finished weighing their options after two _long_ weeks, they came to a decision.

they wanted someone that they knew and trusted to father their child, but who?

of course _Beca_ was leaning towards _her_ best friend, Jesse, but Chloe had her doubts about him. to say that Chloe didn't like Jesse was an understatement, to say the least. not only was he Beca's best friend but he is also an 'ex-lover' of her's from back in high school. Beca and Jesse went _way_ back, they grew up together, and Chloe was a little bit jealous, actually no, _a lot_ a bit jealous.

but if they didn't pick Jesse who else could they pick, Bumper? no, no, no, no, no, not on Beca's watch. no way would she carry the spawn of the devil. not a chance.

"so Jesse it is" Chloe said reluctantly.

"yes!" Beca said victoriously "i'm going to call him right now, he's going to be so excited, he's always wanted to be a dad!".

"Beca, you'll have to remember he is not going to be the one parenting the child with you, i am" Chloe said sternly a tinge upset.

"yes, i know" Beca replied a bit sadly, which of course Chloe picked up on.

"Beca, don't worry about the whole arrangement it'll work out, and in the end, our main goal is to start a family, just like we've always wanted" Chloe said comfortingly to Beca.

"okay, you're right" Beca said getting her excitement back "let's do this!". Beca picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts, her finger hesitating to push on Jesse's name. she urged her finger to push the name, and it did. after just two rings she heard his voice ring through from the other end of the call.

"Becaw! whats up weirdo?" Jesse said through the phone.

"not much" Beca said still contemplating whether or not she should go through with it.

"okay?" Jesse said with suspicion. "then why did you call me".

"well... i need a favor"

"what kind of favor?" Jesse said incredulously. "i mean, you know i'd do anything for you, but is this something that is going to get me killed or arrested, because if so i need to have my will drawn up. don't worry you'll get all my juice pouches and movies" Jesse said with a chuckle.

"no you won't get arrested or killed, but it is a huge favor" Beca assured Jesse.

"okay... so what is it?" Jesse asked.

"well... umm... so... like if you don't want to do it that's totally fine... but umm... Chloe and i... wanted to ask... if you would umm... fathermychild" Beca barely got that last part out before she completely regretted it. there was silence on the other end. suddenly Jesse ended the call. Beca day down on her bed in complete, and utter shock. what had she just done. had she really just destroyed her longest and closest friendship. Beca burst into tears, lying alone in her bed. she cried herself to sleep. but suddenly she was being shaken awake by a familiar hand and voice. Jesse. it was Jesse. he pulled her into a tight hug, and Beca felt... safe... and protected.

"yes! of course i will Beca! you're going to be an amazing mom!" Jesse said, his voice full of excitement. tears filled both of their eyes and the two sat there in silence for a few moments.

"thank you, thank you so much Jesse!" Beca said before drifting back to sleep in Jesse's arms. soon after Jesse also fell asleep, and they laid there, in complete peace. when Chloe peeked her head into the room, her entire body was filled with rage, but then she remembered the sacrifice he was making for them, and decided to give him this one night. for he was giving her the rest of her life. the following morning they decided that they had to come up with a plan. they all knew that in order for their arrangement to go smoothly, they had to keep things organized and stick to the plan.

they decided that when the baby was born, Jesse would be able to be in the delivery room if he wanted (next to Beca's head of course). Jesse could help raise the baby if he wanted, but they wouldn't tell the baby that he was the father. also any and all major decisions, would be made by Chloe and Beca, like the name of the baby, what to do if there were any complications, what schools the baby would attend, etcetera. most of the rules and regulations were made by Chloe, but Beca and Jesse didn't say anything, because they knew how hard this whole situation must be for her, but it would be worth it, in the end.


	2. questioning

a week after the three had put the final touches on the plan, they decided to get a consultation with Dr. Migliara.

"so... how are you guys planning on conceiving, naturally or artificially?" the doctor asked.

"we are going to be doing it artificially..." Chloe began but Beca interrupted

"well... what do you recommend?" Beca asked.

"well in my opinion... given your age and the amount of follicles you have, either way you'd have really good chances at conceiving. but i think you should do it naturally, since there are such equal chances, and this way you don't have to waste any money. but it's entirely up to you" Dr. Migliara said.

"so you think we should do it naturally?" Jesse piped up.

"well, that seems like the smartest move to make money wise" Dr. Migliara replied.

"what do you think Becs?" Jesse said, grabbing Beca's hand.

"well if that's what the doctor thinks we should do, i think we should listen to him" Beca said.

"well, wouldn't artificial insemination be safer?" Chloe said, starting to get jealous.

"no not neccesarily, but you guys should do whatever you think is right" Dr. Migliara answered.

"well, i for one think we should try it naturally. we don't exactly have all that much money to spare" Beca said. "i'm up for it if you are Jesse, so what do you say?".

"i say let's do it!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Chlo? what do you think?" Beca asked hopefully.

"if you two are up for it... i say we do it" Chloe said reluctantly, with a weak smile.

 **Chloe's POV**

with the plan beginning to be set into motion, Chloe laid awake in bed. Chloe was becoming more and more worried about her relationship with Beca, and how this... 'arrangement' will effect it. was it too late to back out now?

pushing all her doubts aside, Chloe decides to be supportive and help Beca while she attempts to conceive, what would be their first child. 'but maybe Beca is just doing it for her, so maybe their was still tune to back out, because this probably isn't what Beca wants anyway, right?' Chloe thinks no, no, no, no, no. she has to push those thoughts away and be supportive. 'but how could she be, _her_ girlfriend was about to sleep with _another_ guy. what was she going to do?' Chloe contemplated. 'but at this point there wasn't anything she _could_ do, except be supportive, and that was exactly what she was going to do. even if it killed her. and it probably would. _ughhh_ she was going to kill Jesse, this was all his fault. well it really wasn't his fault, it was all her fault she came up with the idea. no, actually it was Beca's fault she was the one who decided to pick Jesse. maybe she was still in love with him and she was just trying to get back together with him.' at this point Chloe was beginning to tear up at the whole scenario she had concocted in her mind, but then she began to chuckle, she was just in awe at the fact that she got emotional over the fact that she thought, her girlfriend thought, that she wanted to get back together with her ex, who was going to father her child, who also happened to be her best friend. 'well 1. her life is crazy and 2. she is beyond crazy' Chloe thought.

Chloe turned on her side to look at Beca. she stared at Beca with so much adoration, Chloe completely and totally loved Beca, but did Beca feel the same way.

 **Beca's POV**

Beca already knew that Jesse was going to be an amazing father. 'he was the greatest person she'd ever met and she was so, so excited to have his baby. wait... no she wasn't, wait was she?' Beca began to get completely lost and confused in her thoughts. 'if she was excited to have Jesse's baby, did that mean she loved Chloe any less? no, right? there was no way. she loved Chloe. but did she loved Jesse too?' Beca began to get more and more confused. just as she thought she'd found some clarity, she just began to be dragged deeper and deeper into her confusion. 'no, she didn't love Chloe any less. she just loved Jesse in a different kind of way, she loved him as a friend, and maybe more. wait, what? 'maybe more'? where did that come from? no she shouldn't think that way, no she _couldn't_ think that way. she loved Chloe, it was as simple as that.' or was it?

 **Jesse's POV**

'what did all this baby stuff mean? did it mean Beca wanted to give them a chance again? maybe after all this time, she realized that they're meant to be.' Jesse knew he was probably getting his hopes up too soon, but he didn't care. 'it _was_ inevitable, they _were_ destined to have aca-children.' maybe he would get his dream life, with his dream girl, after all.


End file.
